


【黑白独】Les Fleurs du Mal

by WinterLute11



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Rape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLute11/pseuds/WinterLute11
Summary: #黑白独，pwp，抖S邪魅（？）Eins x 禁欲正直（？）Ludwig，非常ooc#前情：世界议事厅中阻隔两个世界的镜子被打碎，常色世界被异色世界侵占。路德维希为让其他人离开寻求援兵而佯装诱饵被抓，异色联五使尽手段也没能从他口中套出其他常色的消息，这时爱因斯提出由他试着审讯看看——





	【黑白独】Les Fleurs du Mal

“喂。”

身后传来的美国人的“劝阻”并没有真正意义上的使他停下脚步。

“有点分寸，爱因斯。”

只是出于日耳曼人的礼貌，他才稍微放慢了速度，在原地停留了片刻。

“别把人玩死了。”

唯一回应了艾伦的是烟被扔在地上一脚踩灭的声音。

爱因斯的字典里，从来就没有“分寸”这两个字。

好戏开始了。

唇角勾起冰冷的笑，他推开了关押路德维希的那扇刑司间大门。

白炽灯的刺眼光芒在这狭小的十五平米的房间中像炙烤着大地的太阳一样。尤其是在经受种种刑讯逼供的路德维希，此刻只穿着一件被水打得完全湿透的衬衣的情况下。

他舔舔嘴唇，微微上前一步，面前的人抬起头来，对上他的视线平静、没有一丝波澜。

路德维希再度清醒的时候，眼前多出的唯一东西，只有站在他面前，面无表情地凝视着自己的那个与他长得极其相似的人。

在这里度过的不到三天的时间里，他已经陆陆续续见到了许多这样熟悉又陌生的面孔。

这就是所谓“2P世界”的他们，残暴凶狠、仿佛没有怜悯之心的杀人机器般的存在。在世界会议室的那面镜子破碎后，开始侵占他们的这个世界……

但是，他们一定会失败的。

他始终坚信着这一点。相信着自己的同伴，便是两个世界的国家间最大的不同之处。

“还是不愿意说吗？”

“……”

“你的同伴，其他的那些国家在哪里。”

“……”

爱因斯又上前一步，现在他与路德维希只隔不到一米的距离，对方惨白的脸与濡湿的衬衣几乎化成同样的颜色，失血的嘴唇微张，从那里面却吐不出一个单词。

打算死也不开口是吗？爱因斯冷笑一声，从披裹在身上的大衣间摸出某样东西。

“不说的话，反正没用，干脆就——”

“让你开不了口好了。”

路德维希眯细了眼，试图看清爱因斯手上的那样东西是什么，但是看不分明。远看时那似乎是一朵殷红的花，当对方的手伸到了他面前时他终于看清了——睁大双眼，他剧烈挣扎着、头往后偏去，却被对方暴力地揪住后脑头发往前拉同时戴上了那个玫瑰形状的口球。

所有本该出声的呐喊和抗议被堵回喉中，口水和呜咽则从嘴角一起挤出，但那当然是在爱因斯的手落到他的胸前，开始隔着透水的衬衣用力地揉捏着他早已挺立起的乳首的时候。拇指和食指一同施力，从乳尖，到外围的乳晕，再到整个胸部，对方的大力揉搓不但没使他察觉到痛苦，反而兴起了某种莫名的快感。

该死，停、停下来——！

想要发声，但透过那仿佛含在他口中的玫瑰般的东西吐露出来的，只有他嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟。

男性尊严一方面使他为自己此刻的表现感到万分羞耻，一方面却根本无法去摆脱那种被对方激起的狂暴的性欲。

“很舒服是不是。”

他拼命摇摇头，却在对方的手向下移解开他裤链并触上性器的时候差点猛地弹了起来。

明明就很爽，偏要憋着。爱因斯笑出声。

“只是被碰胸部就快高潮了，真淫荡啊。”

路德维希的视线开始模糊不清，套弄在他性器上的手不软不硬的揉搓仿佛是割据在他理智弦上的一把锯子，而与此同时对方却突地靠上了他的肩头。

“不要紧，马上就让你更加舒服。”

……？

还未来得及消化这句莫名令他发颤的话，路德维希便感到肩胛处传来一阵尖利的刺痛感，仿佛是有什么东西叮进了他的身体，是什么，那种感觉，很像是……

他在意识到那是什么东西时惊愕地睁大双眼。

是针头！——

“都说了不要紧的。”男人的声音又拂过他耳畔，只是这一次，带着令人窒息的撩拨感，而被对方气息拂过的地方，像是受到热带风暴般的整个发热发痒了起来。

“只是一点，能让游戏更加有趣的助兴剂而已。”

头被往左狠地一掰，肩膀被咬上的同时下身的刺激感也突发扩大，路德维希在汹涌而上的快感中射精，蔓延在口鼻中的血腥味则使他再次意识到了自己面对的到底是一个什么样的人。

而这不是结束，仅仅是短暂的开始。

没有润滑，也没有扩张，他被男人从身后强硬进入时体内却没有一丝一毫的钝痛感，后穴紧紧地吸附着对方粗大的阴茎，往深处绞紧并渴求着更多的侵犯。

路德维希无比渴望此刻自己能立刻死去，但那在他口中嫣然绽开的花却使他连咬舌自尽都做不到。对方的阴茎持续往他身体的最深处顶去，一次次研磨在那刺激他全身神经的腺体上。

从嘴角流下的唾液在脖颈处积蓄成一片玉液池，而他无法不感受到的是从下体也传来的那同样汩汩流动着的体液的感受。爱因斯还在粗暴地大力掠夺着他体内的每一处，仿佛是要搅动他的肠液和整个肠壁一般。

“被这样干舒服吗？嗯？”

那恶魔般的低语换来的是他压抑着呻吟和快感的拼命摇头以示的反抗，但没用，他确实很舒服。不只是因为药效，他现在只觉得爽，爽的不行，想要被大力地干到失去意识，被一直这样干下去，仿佛马上就能看见天堂的模样。

瞳孔再次失焦，他再又一次的痉挛中颤抖着高潮，但与此同时他的意识终模糊不清。

和这一切开始时一样的，他耳边听到的第一句话和最后一句话，都是那个男人仿佛从地狱中传出的嗓音。

“好戏开场了。”

而这不是结束，依然，只是短暂的开始。

END#


End file.
